User blog:XxBismuthxX/Sprout Ideas
Overview Here are some of my sprout ideas! I hope you enjoy them! Honey Sprout summoned from a honey bean, this sprout is always given by honeybee quests, and sometimes from other quest givers. The drops in this sprout would work sort of like festive sprout. Every time you collect some of the tokens you will get a timer extension. the passive ability will also have a temporary timer sort of like the free gumdrops passive Drops: Honey token++ Honey Bee Egg (very rare, only a 1/5 chance per sprout like other eggs) Diamond Bee Egg (very rare, has a 1/25 chance to spawn) x2 honey per tokens (00:02:30) (more tokens increase timer) x2 Conversion Rate (00:02:30) (more tokens increase timer) x2 Honey Per Pollen (00:01:00) (more tokens increase timer) (timers short cuz its op) x2 Bee Movespeed for honey and diamond bees only (02:30:00) (more tokens increase timer) +passive: honey insanity (00:02:30) (more tokens increase timer) Every 10th honey gift token will give your honey and diamond bees x2 movespeed, x2 conversion rate, and x2 bee ability rate for 10 sconds What does honey token++ do? Honey token++: (increased by your honey_per_token^3) this means that pro players might also get a good chunk of honey! (im smelling 100,000% honey per token!) the base values of the token would be 5,000. (5,000*100,000% honey per token would be 5,000,000 honey from a token... this is sorta op, lol, especially when combined with x2 honey per tokens buff) this sprout will be very op, but not as overpowered as festive sprouts. this sprout will be a "Hidden Sprout." This means that only the planter can collect from the sprout. This sprout will be similar to festive sprout in the nature of it's planting (it has its own bean) Rage Sprout a sprout that is very attack based. this sprout will be popular for preparation against stickbug, as well as other team challenges! (stick amulets will now be easier to obtain, and a supreme stick bug amulet will have to be added. (since increase pattern from silver to gold and gold to diamond is x2.5 score requirement, then this would have to be at 150,000,000 score and a level 15 stick bug) this sprout would be a rare drop given by panda bear's repeatable quests (onett's gonna have to add repeatables for panda) Gives: Battlecry (00:00:30) (multiple stacks increase the timer) gives all bees x1.5 attack speed (x2 if the bee is a rage bee) Rally (00:00:30) (multiple stacks increase the timer) gives all bees x1.5 attack (x2 if the bee is a rage bee) Rage: gives +1 attack. stacks up to five (same as the ability rage dropped by rage bee) Rage Bee Egg: gives the collector a rage bee egg. guaranteed to hatch into a rage bee! Royal Jelly Sprout This sprout is very rare and it is hidden, which means only the planter can collect from it. gives: Royal jelly (of stacks from 1 to 5) Star jelly (rare) (only 1 per sprout) x2 Gifted chance (00:15:00) (timer increases with stacks) (changes gifted chance from 1/250 to 1/125 for royal jellies and eggs, and for treats it increases it to 1/6000 from 1/12000) Category:Blog posts